Reading Bloodlines
by Koneko-chan-nya
Summary: Sydney is dragged from bed in the middle of the night. AGAIN. But this time, she is faced with something that is worse than ever. Or so she thinks. See what happens when the VA/Bloodlines gang is sent to read three books, starting with BLOODLINES. /Sydrian moments!/
1. Chapter 1

~Hey guys! I have seen a few fanfics of the VA/Bloodlines gang reading Bloodlines, but none really getting past the first few chapters. I plan on doing the whole thing. I hope you guys like it!~

~~Takes place after the Indigo Spell~~

DISCLAIMER: Richelle Mead owns VA/Bloodlines and all these wonderful characters!

~Sydney's POV~

Being woken up and dragged from bed in the middle of the night seemed to be a daily thing for me now. Grogginess settled over me as I climbed out of my bed to answer the door. I was too tired for the fear to settle too deeply.

I swung open my door to reveal a Moroi man and two dhampirs Guardians. I instantly went on the defense, standing up straighter and a neutral mask plastered onto my face.

"Sydney Sage?" The Moroi man asked. His dark eyes studied me. My eyes scanned them, confused. The two dhampirs scanned the area and myself without ever actually making eye contact. I looked back towards the Moroi.

"Yes." I answered flatly. A rustling noise made me look back to my room. Zoe stirred in her sleep, but nonetheless didn't wake. My eyes flicked back to the men.

"Miss Sage, you have been requested to the Royal Court and must come with us," I frowned.

"Why? What's happened?" My mind raced. Had something happened to Jill? Had the laws finally passed? Why would they need me?

"Nothing really. No need to worry. But you need to come with us" He nodded his head towards the end of the hallway.

I was about to ask more questions when something else dawned on me.

"Now?" I asked as I looked down at myself. I was in my Pjs. Pink and orange flannel bottoms and my AYE shirt with fuzzy slippers. No doubt my hair looked horrible too.

Humor sparkled in the man's eyes, "Yes now. Sorry."

"What about Zoe? Is she needed?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He shook his head.

"You were the only Alchemist requested," He said it like more people were being requested. I sighed. Looking over at the guardians I finally understood why they were here. I was going even if I wanted to or not.

"I can't grab my cell phone can I?" I hoped I could. If I was being taken in the middle of the night for something, maybe, Alchemist related I wanted to be able to talk to Adrian. I almost smiled as I thought of him.

"I believe not. Now," He gestured down the hall. I looked back into my room. Zoe was still asleep in her bed. How, I wondered, is she still asleep through all this? The clock read 2:45. I sighed again and stepped all the way out into the hall, closing the door behind me.

A few hours later I was escorted from the Court's private jet to a building set off to the outer edge of Court. The Moroi's day was just ending so there were very few people we saw on the way. I was very self conscious of my appearance at the moment. Last time I was pulled out of bed to go and do something, I only came across maybe one other person.

I almost sighed in relief when we stepped in to the empty lounge. They lead me upstairs and stopped at a door halfway down the hall.

"So…what is going on? And how long am I going to be here?" I asked the Moroi man as I looked back down at my pajamas. He grinned.

"All will be explained. And all necessities will be provided," The he opened the door and I was pushed inside. The door slammed behind me, making me jump. I looked back at the door then I turned and looked around the room. It was a grand suite with extra rooms connected. This room seemed to be a living room like room. A glass coffee table sat in the middle with a black couch behind it. And Adrian was sitting on it.

"Adrian!" I practically ran to him and threw my arms around him, until I noticed the other people in the room and stayed put. In a love seat near the couch Rose sat in Dimitri's lap. She grinned at me.

"Sydney, I can't believe you wasted such a good reaction on him," She nodded to Adrian, who was smirking at me. I took in who else was here. Jill and Eddie were sitting next to Adrian on the couch. Queen Vasilisa-er, Lissa sat next to her boyfriend Christian Ozera on the floor in between the love seat and couch. Abe and Guardian Hathaway stood in the corner talking in hushed voices, and unless I was mistaken, in flirty tones.

"Hey, Syd, not to be to mean here, but, uh, the bride of Frankenstein called," Rose drew me out of my thoughts and I groaned, knowing where this was going, "She wants her hair back," Everyone laughed and I covered my hair in embarrassment. A blush rose to my cheeks and I was feeling self-conscious again. However, these guys were my friends, well not so much Abe and Janine, and I cracked a smile and relaxed.

"Hey, you sure she was calling for me? Maybe she was calling for Jill," I nodded towards Jill, who also appeared to have been dragged out of bed. I looked over Adrian again. He laughed with everyone at my comment, but not for long, "Maybe Adrian too," He glared, I smirked. Rose and Lissa where laugh so hard I swear they were going to die of oxygen loss.

The moment over I grew serious once more, "So why are we here?" I asked. Everyone seemed to go silent. The guardians all were ready to attack at any moment.

"We were told that we couldn't open it until you arrived," Abe said, sounding very ominous. I mentally cringed. I glanced at Rose, who nodded, then Adrian. He smiled at me and I wanted to kiss those soft, gentle, sweet lips. I shook the thoughts away.

"Open what?" I scanned the room. My eyes fell on a box on the coffee table. Seeing Adrian had completely distracted me from the rest of the world. A goofy grin spread across my face at that.

"Well," Rose stood up and strode towards the box, "She is here now. So now we can open this damn thing," I wondered how long they had been waiting. Knowing Rose, she was most likely being a little over dramatic. I walked next to her and looked at the box. I could probably melt the tape or something, but decided against using my magic.

"Scissors?" Jill asked. Not exactly what I was thinking and I think Jill knew it, but I nodded. She got up and disappeared into one of the connected rooms. Eddie followed behind her. I smiled to myself.

"So, how has Palm Springs been?" Rose asked as she eyed the box like a Strigoi would pop out any second.

"Hot," Adrian and I answered at the same time. I looked back over at him and smiled adoringly. He returned the smile and winked. I giggled. Rose looked at us like we were insane, then she shared a knowing look with Lissa. Damn.

Jill and Eddie returned then, Jill blushing and holding a pair of scissors, and Eddie looking smug. I almost laughed.

"Here," Jill handed me the scissors. I took them and studied the box for a second.

"Why is it only us?" Jill asked suddenly, right when I was about to stab the tape on the box. I missed and the scissors grazed my skin. And damn they were some sharp scissors.

"Son of a bitch," I cried in a hushed voice. My pointer finger had a small cut on the side; it was small and hurt like a paper cut.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sydney!" Jill stared at my finger wide eyed.

I smiled, "Its okay Jill,"

"Are you okay?" Rose asked the same time Adrian stood up and gentle grabbed my hand. He looked worried.

"It must hurt, you even swore," He joked but his eyes were serious. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine," He wanted to heal me, but this was only a small cut that he didn't need to risk his self to heal it.

"Sage, just let me heal it," He hated seeing me in pain. I shook my head again.

"Aw come on, Sydney, you aren't really still afraid of Moroi magic, are you?" Rose laughed.

I sighed, "Fine. But only so we can move on with our lives," Adrian smirked and brought my finger to his lips and gently kissed it. Electricity shot through my body from his touch alone. Then I felt the hot and cold sensation of his magic and the pain flooded away. I sighed in relief; smaller cuts always seem to sting more.

Adrian dropped my hand and stepped away. I frowned then looked back towards the others. Rose was staring at us with her mouth dropped to the floor. Jill seemed so happy, and everyone else just seemed kind of shocked. I blushed then returned my attention to the box as if nothing happened. In one swift movement I had the box open.

Rose snapped out of her haze and opened a flap as I opened the other. I blinked in surprise a few times. Inside the box sat three books. A red one: Bloodlines, gold one: The Golden Lily, blue one: The Indigo Spell. I stared; my face was on all of them.

"What the hell?" Rose and I asked at the same time. Rose picked up the red one and started reading the back aloud.

**BLOOD DOSEN'T LIE…**

"No shit," She said. I looked back inside the box. There was a note taped to the inside. I grabbed it and read it out loud.

_Hello Everyone,_

_ I'm sure by now you are all pretty confused, especially you Sydney. I am sorry this happened the way it did. Now please, read these books. They hold many secrets that will interest the lot of you. I apologize in advance for any problems reading these books cause. However, you must read them. Everything you will need, clothes, food, bathroom, _

I stumbled over the next word

_ blood, anything. You must stay in this suite. Sorry for the inconvenience. Read the books in this order: Bloodlines, The Golden Lily, The Indigo Spell. _

_Happy Reading, R.M._

Rose grabbed the note from me and read over it. She started pacing and was grumbling to herself. I picked the red book back up. I read the back. It was a small quote from the book. I nearly dropped the book.

"No," I protested to no one in particular. Adrian walked back over to me.

"What?" He asked and tried to take the book from my hand. I pulled it away and shook my head. No way.

"Sage, let me see it," He demanded. I went into a little panic. From the quote it seemed as if this book was in my POV. No way! I shook my head.

"Sydney," It was all he said, but it held love and passion and I sighed. I wordlessly handed him the book. He opened it and went read the inside cover aloud. I blushed and went to go sit down on the couch next to Jill. Rose finally stopped pacing and listened intently. It seemed out of character for her to want to listen to a book and I really wished she didn't.

"Wait," Christian spoke for the first time, "Are we really in here, just to Read. A. Book. Really?"

Lissa seemed to agree with him, "Yeah. I mean, I am Queen now," She laughed a little. Rose shrugged.

"We all could use a little break," I think she knew the books were in my POV. Ugh.

"I'd have to agree with Rose," Adrian agreed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Great. He knew too.

Lissa smiled and Christian just shrugged. Abe was grinning now, and that really disturbed me.

"Well then please read us the summary, Adrian," Abe said. I eyed him. Then I watched as Adrian began reading the summary, smirking.

**I wasn't free of my past, not yet.**

** Sydney's blood is special.**

"It is not!" I protested.

**That's because she's an alchemist-one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of humans and vampires. They protect vampire secrets-and human lives. But the last encounter Sydney had with vampires got her in deep trouble with the other alchemists. **

"I was right…" Adrian mumbled and Rose looked guilty.

"You got in trouble for helping me?" Rose asked me.

I shrugged, "It passed,"

**And now with her allegiances in question, her future is on the line.**

Everyone sucked in a breath. I sighed.

"So...this book is from," Dimitri looked at me the back to the book, "Sydney's POV?"

I sighed and nodded, "So it seems,"

"Adrian. Is there more?" Abe asked. Adrian nodded and continued.

**When Sydney is torn from bed in the middle of the night,**

"Much like now," I mutter.

**at first she thinks she's still being punished for her complicated alliance with dhampirs Rose Hathaway.**

"Me," Rose said cheerfully. I smiled at her.

**But what unfolds is far worse. Jill Dragomir-**

"Me!" Jill said. We all laugh.

**the sister of Moroi Queen Lissa Dragomir-**

"You," Christian said as he kissed her cheek. She giggled.

**is in mortal danger, and the Moroi must send her into hiding. To avoid a civil war,**

"I would sooo kick some ass in a civil war," Rose said. She had taken her seat in Dimitri's lap again. He kissed her.

"That you would," He smiled.

**Sydney is called upon to act as Jill's guardian and protector, posing as her roommate in the unlikeliest of places: a human boarding school in Palm Springs, California. The last thing Sydney wants is to be accused of sympathizing with vampires. And now she has to live with one.**

"Was it really that bad?" Jill asked, sounding hurt.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Not at all,"

**The Moroi court believe Jill and Sydney will be safe at Amberwood Prep,**

"Wrong," Jill and I said.

**but threats, distractions, and forbidden romance**

Adrian winked at me and I blushed.

**lurk both outside-and within-the school grounds. Now that they're in hiding, the drama is only just beginning.**

"And that's it," Adrian said and walks over to me. I scoot over a little and he sits down next to me. He studies the cover for a moment. It was a picture of us. My body seemed to be turn towards him but my head was turn to look back and my tattoo gleamed in the light. While I was looking forward, Adrian was looking at me.

"Little foreshadowing of us, don't ya think?" He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my skin and I shivered.

"Maybe," I agreed.

Rose was looking at us again, "Please tell me that this book will explain what is going on with you two,"

I blushed and looked down. Adrian went silent for a moment then smiled at her.

"Why don't you read the first chapter and see?" He handed her the book. She took it.

"I will take that challenge!" She opened up the book to the first chapter, a little too eagerly.

I groaned and Rose laughed, "**Chapter One**," She said.

~Please review and I will update ASAP! Hopefully tomorrow! Bye! ~Koneko-chan :P


	2. Chapter One

~OMG! I freaking love you guys! I woke up to like a freaking million notifications of new reviews,follower,and favorites. Like WoW. :) Okay so here's Chap. 1 really hope you guys like it. And yes there will be Sydrian.~

DISCLAIMER:I don't own these wonderful books or characters...I wish I did. Well really...all I want is Adrian. But don't we all? Lol

-Sydney's POV-

**Chapter One**

Rose frowned.

**I COULDN'T BREATHE.**

Jill gasped, "What's happening?"

I sighed, "Just read,"

**There was a hand covering my mouth and another shaking my shoulder, startling me out of a heavy sleep.**

"Which again is much like now," I muttered. Adrian smiled at me.

"Maybe we can all get some sleep after this," He said quietly.

"Yeah," Jill agreed, nodding.

"But I want to read this!" Rose protested. Dimitri laughed.

"Roza, we may have already been up when we were brought here, but almost everyone else was asleep," Dimitri kissed her temple. She relaxed against him and smiled.

"Fine, all you lazy people can sleep after this chapter," Before anyone could say anything else she continued reading.

**A thousand frantic thoughts dashed through my mind in the space of a single heartbeat. It was happening. **

"What was happening?" Jill asked.

"Oh so many things," I said.

**My worst nightmare was coming true.**

**_They're here! They've come for me!_**

"Who?" Jill asked.

"Jailbait, we aren't playing 20 questions. Calm down and listen," Adrian said, smiling.

Jill blushed and looked down.

**My eyes blinked, staring wildly around the room until my father's face came into focus. I stilled my thrashing, thoroughly confused. He let go and stepped back to regard me coldly.**

"Your dad sounds like an ass," Rose stated.

I stayed silent. I agreed, but I didn't know how to answer that. He was my dad after all.

"I'm sorry," She said, assuming I was offended. I shook my head.

**I sat up in the bed, my heart still pounding.**

** "Dad?"**

** "Sydney. You wouldn't wake up,"**

**Naturally, that was his only apology for scaring me to death.**

"Like I said, he's an ass," Rose said.

"Roza," Dimitri chastised her.

I smiled, "No, she's right. It's just that he is well, my dad," I shrugged.

Rose smiled at me then looked back to Dimitri, "See, I know what I'm talking about,"

He rolled his eyes.

**"You need to get dressed and make yourself presentable," he continued. "Quickly and quietly. Meet me downstairs in the study."**

**I felt my eyes widen but didn't hesitate with a response. There was only one acceptable answer. "Yes, sir. Of course."**

"Alchemists are pretty strict, huh," Rose looked at me.

"You have no idea," I mumbled and Adrian looked down at me and gave me a small sad smile. Oh how I wanted to kiss those lips. A sparkle in his eyes told me he shared my thoughts.

**"I'll go wake your sister." He turned for the door, and I leapt out of bed.**

** "Zoe?" I exclaimed. "What do you need her for?"**

** "Shh," He chastised. "Hurry up and get ready. And remember-be quiet. Don't wake your mother."**

"Why doesn't he want to wake your mom?" Jill asked. "I mean I get that it's the middle of the night and all but," She trailed off.

I sighed, "She doesn't really like the Alchemist." That was an understatement.

"You miss her don't you?" She asked. I nodded. "I know the feeling,"

"Jailbait," Adrian said sadly the same time I said,"Jill,"

"It's okay. Rose," She looked to Rose and she got the hint.

**He shut the door without another word, leaving me staring. The panic that had only just subsided began to surge within me again. What did he need Zoe for? A late-night wake-up meant Alchemist business, and she had nothing to do with that.**

"She does now," I mumbled looking down. Adrian looked down at me.

"What was that?" He asked. I shook my head.

Rose frowned again. **Technically, neither did I anymore, not since I'd been put on indefinite suspension for bad behavior this summer. What if that's what this was about? What if I was finally being taken to a re-education center**

I shivered. Rose was looking at me suspiciously, "What's a re-education center?"

"I'm sure it will be explained," I said. She didn't like that answer and glared. I ignored her.

**and Zoe was replacing me?**

**For a moment, the world swam around me, and I caught hold of my bed to steady myself.**

"Huh. I didn't know the world could swim. Did you?" Adrian looked to Eddie, who was grinning as if he was holding back laughter. That did it. Adrian and Eddie burst out laughing and my face burned with embarrassment as the others joined in. The only person not laughing was Guardian Hathaway. I was thankful for that.

"It doesn't," I said, "It floats,"

Everyone stopped laughing and just kind of looked at me. Adrian smirked and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. Then stopped and sighed.

"I'm thirsty," He said and stood up. "Care to join me for a drink, Sage?"

I almost bolted to the kitchen, but instead just stood and followed him. The second the door closed behind me his lips were on mine. I sighed in relief and my arms snaked behind his neck, pulling him closer. I became lost him again. When he pulled back I stepped forward, keeping the connection. He chuckled and stepped away from me completely. I pouted and he smirked as he walked over to the fridge.

"I can't believe you are wearing your AYE shirt. I almost ran up and kissed you in that moment," He grabbed a can of regular pop.

"I wish you did," I said truthfully. I hated that he didn't, couldn't. He handed me a can of diet pop. He sighed and grabbed my free hand and kissed it.

"Why don't we just tell them? We have nothing to worry about. They are our friends. Rose is already suspecting something," He smiled at that. I thought about his words for moment. I cracked open the soda and sipped at it. He watched me was he brought his own can to is sweet but sexy lips.

I almost choked on the drink as I laughed. His eyebrows raised and he smirked, making his lips look even more inviting.

"Okay, we will tell them." He grinned.

"Good, because you have no idea how many times I've wanted to kiss you. Or just touch you,"

I smiled, "I think I do."

"However," He said. I frowned. "I want to read these books first," He smirked.

"What?!"

He walked back towards the door laughing. I followed him out and sat back down on the couch. I knocked back the rest of my drink then set the can down on the table. I crossed my arms over my chest as he sat down next to me.

Jill started laughing next to me and I glared at her. She knew. And of course she was on his side. Adrian was still smirking and Rose was looking right at me as she turned everything around in her head.

"Rose, dear, now that Sydney and Adrian have returned may you continue?" Abe asked and Rose nodded.

"Certainly," She gave me a mischievous smile.

**Re-education centers. They were the stuff of nightmares for young Alchemists like me, mysterious places where those who grew too close to vampires were dragged off to learn the errors of their ways. What exactly went on there was a secret, one I never wanted to find out. I was pretty sure "re-education" was a nice way of saying "brainwashing." **

I shivered and shared a meaningful look with Adrian. He gave a small nod that I was pretty sure no one else noticed. Everyone else just looked disgusted. Abe seemed to approve.

**I'd only ever seen one person who had come back, and honestly, he'd seemed like half a person after that. There'd been an almost zombielike quality to him, and I didn't even want to think about what they might have done to make him that way.**

Rose sighed as she continued onto the next paragraph, probably glad t be away from that topic. Everyone had gone silent. Queen Lissa looked like she wanted to say something but Rose stared reading before she could.

**My father's urging to hurry up echoed back through my mind, and I tried to shake off my fears. Remembering his other warning, I also made sure I moved silently. My mother was a light sleeper. Normally, wouldn't matter if she caught us going off on Alchemist errands, but lately, she hadn't been feeling so kindly toward her husband's (and daughter's) employers.**

"I'm not too happy with them either Adrian whispered in my ear. I nodded.

**Ever since angry Alchemist had deposited me on my parents' doorstep last month, this household had held all the warmth of a prison camp.**

"Ugh. I hate prison," Rose said and Dimitri rubbed her back. "One place colder than Siberia," She joked and Dimitri laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Does it normally take you this long to read a book, Rosemarie?" Guardian Hathaway asked.

"Nope," Rose answered, "Much longer,"

We all laughed and Christian spoke up again, "What are you talking about? I'm surprised you even know how to read," Lissa lightly hit him on the shoulder while the rest of us laughed harder.

"Shut up, Sparky," Rose growled. He glared, but stayed silent.

**Terrible arguments had gone down between my parents, and my sister Zoe and I often found ourselves tiptoeing around.**

**Zoe.**

**_Why does he need Zoe? _**

**The question burned through me as I scurried to get ready. I knew what "presentable" meant. Throwing on jeans and a T-shirt was out of the question. Instead, I tugged on gray slacks **

Next to me Adrian smirked for whatever reason. I looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head. I turned to Jill. She didn't even make eye contact.

**and a crisp, white button-down shirt. A darker, charcoal gray cardigan went over it, which I cinched neatly at my waist with a black belt.**

"Boring," Rose and Lissa commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. I think it's sexy," Adrian whispered in my ear so low only I heard. I blushed so bad and looked down.

"What did you say?" Rose asked Adrian and he just smirked. Lissa smiled and gave Adrian a knowing look. She had heard him. Damn Moroi hearing.

**A small gold cross-the one I always wore around my neck-was the only ornamentation I ever bothered with.**

** My hair was a slightly bigger problem.**

"Still is," Rose and I said together. I smiled and she grinned.

"Great minds think alike." She winked.

**Even after only two hours of sleep, it was already going in every direction. I smoothed it down as best I could and then coated it with a thick layer of hair spray in the hopes that it would get me through whatever was to come. A light dusting of powder was the only makeup I put on. **

"Boring." Rose and Lissa commented. Again.

**I had no time for anything more. **

**The entire process took me all of six minutes,**

"Really? It takes me an hour just to deal with my hair," Jill grumbled. Lissa nodded.

"I getcha there sister," Lissa smiled. Jill beamed at her use of the word "sister."

Rose scoffed, "You guys all worry about you hair too much,"

"Pssh. If anyone worries about their hair too much it's Adrian," Eddie said.

The whole room burst out laughing as Adrian mournfully touched his hair. Even Janine cracked a smile. It took a few moments for Rose to collect herself and continue.

**which might have been a new record for me. I sprinted down the stairs in perfect silence, careful, again, to avoid waking my mother. The living room was dark, but light spilled out past the not-quite-shut door of my father's study. Taking that as an invitation, I pushed the door open and slipped inside. A hushed conversation stopped at my entrance. My father eyed me from head to toe and showed his approval at my appearance in the way he knew best: by withholding criticism.**

"Ass," Rose and Adrian muttered.

"You know, Rose," Guardian Hathaway said, "I have been letting it go, but you really need to watch your language,"

"Sorry. Can't see it, so can't watch it," She shrugged at her mother. I smirked and Janine rolled her eyes. Dimitri whispered something in her ear and Rose giggled. Janine's expression softened and she watched her daughter with a sort of pride in her eyes.

~~Okay I know that the chapter isn't finished, but I wanted to update and this is all I have time for at the moment, and I didn't want you guys to have to wait to long for me to update. I will try and get the rest up soon. I promise. Thank you guys so much for all the love. ~~Koneko-chan


	3. Sorry! Update Coming Soon!

~~Hey Guys! I am so so so sorry i haven't updated this in a long time. School started back and i got swamped. I have just been soo busy. I am working on this story right **now**. I know people don't really like these "chapters" were it isn't a update to the story, I know i dont, but i just wanted to let you guys know that i will be updating this very soon. Hopefully today. I have finally gotten school stuff sorted out and back on track. So many more updates to come and much, much sooner. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! -Konekochan


End file.
